Heavy On the 'Dis'
by NerdGirl112
Summary: The Boy Wonder breaks his leg on a mission and the Team is left trying to cheer him up and entertain him as he recovers. Of course, things don't go as planned and they end up being ambushed by a few familiar villains... Can they keep Robin safe? TONS of Robin!Whumpage and lots of team bonding!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Robin breaks his leg on a mission, the Team is left trying to cheer him up and entertain him as he recovers. Mainly Robin whumpage and lots of team bonding!

**A/N: **

**So... This is just an idea that came to my head over a month ago, and I thought, "Hey! Why not write a Fanfic about it?"! So here it is! Oh, and it's also because I have a terrible obsession with Robin whumpage... (But come on. I KNOW I'm not the only one.) Robin is so active, full of energy, and legit-ly awesome on the show (well, basically all of the characters are awesome) that you'd have to wonder what it'd be like if he couldn't do his ninja-thing because he has a broken bone, and this is how I think it would play out. :) **

**Anyhoo, the hurt-Robin isn't too gorey, but there will be mentions of blood and other fun-stuff. Just a warning.**

**THERE IS NO SLASH. I can't write slash. Not because I'm totally against it, I just don't think I'd be good at writing it. ;) Anything that may come off as a little slashy is just honest, brotherly, friendship.**

**Enjoy!**

Robin was furiously working on dismantling a bomb that would take down the entire building he and his friends were currently in, typing away on his holographic wrist computer. Several small bombs had gone off throughout the building; most of them exploding on the roof and top floors. The rest of the team was elsewhere, fighting to keep the goons distracted while he worked.

Through all of the explosions and chaos, Robin stayed put, determined to stop the bomb even if it meant putting his life in serious danger.

Then things went wrong for the raven-haired boy.

An explosion went off somewhere above Robin, but it was enough to send some of the support beams and debris come crashing down. He refused to move, though, knowing that if he didn't dismantle the bomb, his friends would probably be killed, and any information and technology in the building would be completely destroyed.

So, with one last quick adjustment to his keyboard, Robin was able to stop the bomb, but had no time to move out of the way of the huge metal beam falling towards him. Thanks to his fast reflexes he was able to jump a little to the right, but the beam still came crashing down on top of his leg.

Although Robin had experienced all sorts of terrible pain throughout his life (broken bones, bullet wounds, cuts, the list went on and on), he couldn't hold back the pain-filled scream that erupted from his mouth. The beam had landed on his left leg, covering it completely. It also covered his hip and chest, and the Boy Wonder was positive he'd broken quite a few bones. He was pinned to the ground, unable to move anything except for his arms.

_'Not feeling the aster!_' he thought to himself through the haze of pain. He tried to wiggle free, but a searing pain erupted from his torso and leg that caused him to yell out in agony, so he stopped, unable to go anywhere or do anything.

_'Please don't let this be how I die. Being trapped under a metal beam is too pathetic!'_

After a few seconds had passed, Robin realized it was getting hard to breathe. He hoped that someone would come soon. He knew his teammates would never leave him behind, which made it possible for him to relax a little.

Suddenly his friend's voices rang through his head, and Robin sighed in relief (and then winced in pain. Right- he had broken ribs).

_'Yo Rob! Did you stop the bomb?'_ Kid Flash's voice called out.

Robin was fighting to stay awake.

_'KF...'_ he managed to say through clenched teeth_. 'I... Ne- need help. I'm pinned under a metal beam.'_ He noticed how his voice was slurred and hoped his best friend could understand what he was saying.

_'Hold on Robin, I'll come to help you.'_ It was Superboy.

_'I'm coming too,'_ the Speedster said. _'Stay where you are.'_

_'That definitely won't be a problem,'_ he mumbled.

Darkness was beginning to seep into his vision as he waited. His leg was screaming in pain under the weight of the beam, and his chest hurt like crazy and was making it incredibly difficult to breathe. He faintly heard his teammates begging him to stay awake.

_'Rob, come on man you have to stay awake!'_

_'Robin! Just hold on a little bit longer, we're coming!'_

_'Guys! He's going unconscious!_' he heard Miss Martian say, but he was in so much pain, he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

"Rob? Robin!" Kid Flash yelled as he ran around the building trying to find his best friend. The Speedster searched desperately with the rest of the Team, hoping they wouldn't find their youngest teammate too late.

The others finally caught up to him and came running up a flight of stairs. Dust from the debris was floating everywhere and the teens had to strain their eyes to even see each other; and together they searched for their missing hacker until Superboy stopped abruptly and told them to be quiet.

The clone closed his eyes in concentration. "I think I can hear his heartbeat," he said to them. "This way!" he shouted and took off down one of the many hallways.

"Last door on the left!" Superboy shouted. He and Wally arrived to the room first and scanned it.

Kid Flash caught a glimpse of something red out of the corner of his eye and ran over to it. What he saw horrified him: Robin was out cold and was pinned down by debris from the building and looked too pale for the Speedster's liking. He was bleeding from a few cuts, but what really worried Kid Flash was how the ebony's leg seemed to be sticking out at odd angles, threatening to break through his skin. Also, Robin's breathing was ragged and he winced every time he inhaled. Then he noticed a small puddle of blood forming around Robin's ankle, but couldn't see exactly where it was coming from. All he knew was that they needed to get him out. Now.

"Superboy! I found him!" Kid Flash yelled. "Be careful. I'm positive his leg is broken and it's bleeding badly, but I don't know where."

The Boy of Steel ran over, and told Kid Flash to move aside. The Speedster quickly took a place next to his best friend's head, watching him with deep concern. Robin was sweating and his face was filled with pain even though he was unconscious.

Superboy carefully lifted the beam off of Robin's small body. When the pressure was released from his ribs and leg the Boy Wonder let out a wail of pain. Kid Flash watched his friend with and tried to comfort him the best he could; carefully laying Robin's head in his lap; moving his ebony hair out of his face. By now the others were in the room, running over to help. The whole Team was taken aback when they saw Robin's injuries. His uniform was ripped in several different places on his leg, revealing red and purple skin underneath. The blood coming out of Robin's boot worried the Team even further.

Aqualad kneeled next to Kid Flash. "Miss Martian. Call the Bioship." Miss M nodded, her eyes glowing green. The Leader then told Superboy to carry Robin out as carefully as he could.

Superboy went to pick up the Boy Wonder, but as soon as he touched his leg, Robin yelled out in pain. Superboy, startled by Robin's cry, gingerly went to set him back down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found Aqualad looking at him with sad yet strong eyes.

"I know you do not want to cause him more pain; nobody does. But we_ must_ get him out of here."

Superboy nodded. "I'm sorry Robin," he whispered to the raven-haired boy as he picked him up.

Robin's eyes squeezed tight in pain and he whimpered. But what made the Team most upset was when he began crying; tears of pain streaming down his pale face. Miss Martian's and Artemis' motherly instincts took over and they began telling their teammate everything would be alright. Miss Martian even held the little bird's hand in hopes that it would help comfort him. The young heroes made their way quickly and carefully out of the building and outside to the Bioship.

Once aboard Robin was carefully laid down on a table, the Team bustling about around him. Miss Martian ran to get the first-aid kit while Kid Flash sat with Robin, who was slowly regaining consciousness. The Boy Wonder groaned and his eyes slowly opened. Kid Flash was certain that if he hadn't been wearing his mask, Robin's eyes would be filled with pain. Suddenly, his face scrunched up in agony and he had to fight to hold back a scream. His leg and chest felt like it was on fire, and even the slightest movement made his body spasm. Robin fought to keep back his tears. He didn't want to look like a big baby. Another wave of fierce, sharp, pain seemed to travel up his leg and he couldn't help but give a small cry. He could see KF's worry-filled face through the fog that seemed to be crowding his head.

"KF?" he asked the blurry figure that was his best friend. His voice sounded terrible and came out a lot quieter than he had expected.

"It's okay, Rob. We're headed back to the Mountain." Kid Flash glanced towards the floor. "You saved all of our lives. I'm so sorry we weren't there to help you."

The Boy Wonder was going to respond, but then the worst pain- even worse than when the beam had fallen on him- erupted from his ankle (A/N: Remember the blood coming from his boot?). He let out a scream of pain and the tears he had tried to hold in came pouring out.

"Rob? Rob, what's wrong?" a startled Kid Flash yelled. Robin's eyes were shut tight and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were almost completely white. The others ran to his side.

"What has happened?" Aqualad asked.

"I think it has to do with the blood we saw coming from his boot," the Speedster said. "We need to get it off."

Kaldur nodded. "Superboy, hold Robin's leg down. Kid, keep him distracted." Kid Flash and Superboy nodded and got into their positions. By now, Robin was in a daze, completely oblivious to everything except the pain.

"It's okay, Rob. The pain will go away soon."

Aqualad, being as careful as he could, slid Robin's boot off. The Boy Wonder inhaled sharply and whimpered.

Aqualad gasped, and Kid Flashed looked up at the Atlantean.

"What is it?"

"His ankle... I can see the bone. He is losing a lot of blood and has most likely already lost a lot of it."

"We're here," Miss Martian said as the Cave came into sight. Aqualad and Superboy put Robin's leg in a brace to not harm it further. The Atlantean didn't want to risk setting any bones back in place out of fear that it would make the open wound on Robin's ankle worse. Miss Martian quickly landed the Bioship and Superboy gently picked the now completely unconscious Boy Wonder in his arms.

Once inside the Cave, a majority of the Justice League members were gathered in a circle, quietly discussing something. Superman and Batman were the first to notice Superboy running inside, carrying Robin. Batman met him halfway and took his partner from the clone's arms.

"What happened?" he asked; his voice scarier and more threatening than usual.

"Robin was stopping a bomb and a large metal beam fell on him. I think... I think he has a seriously broken leg and broken ribs," Wally told him, his voice laced with concern.

The Dark Knight nodded and ran towards the infirmary; a few of the Justice League members following to help. Black Canary suggested that the teens should get some rest, but they were too worried about their youngest member to just wind down. Instead, they took to the couch and seats in the living room.

"We shouldn't have left Robin alone," Conner said, no emotion in his voice as he stared at the ground.

Kaldur put his head in his hands. "Perhaps we should make sure someone is with him every time he must use his computer to hack into things."

Wally sighed. "I feel so... guilty. Rob is only thirteen. He shouldn't be going out and getting fifty million bones broken on a single mission!" the Speedster waved his arms around to exaggerate.

Kaldur nodded. "I agree. We need to work harder so that no one is badly injured, but we must also realize injuries come with our job. However, if we do watch so closely over Robin, he may feel like we are babysitting him."

The Team sat in silence for a while before Black Canary walked in. Every head snapped up immediately.

"Black Canary! How is Robin?" Megan asked.

Black Canary smiled softly. "Robin will be fine. He needs to stay in the infirmary for at least a few more hours, so I suggest you guys get some rest."

The teens nodded and gave each other reassuring smiles. Artemis turned back towards Black Canary.

"So... What was the extent of his injuries?"

The older hero looked like she didn't want to say much, but sighed and gave in.

"His left leg obviously took the brunt of everything. His knee was practically shattered, he has three fractures; the one in his ankle actually broke the skin, and he'll have to wear a cast on it for quite a while. Because his knee was broken, he won't be able to bend it, which means his mobility will be quite limited. His femur was cracked, but thankfully it wasn't too bad. He also had four broken ribs and three bruised ones. His hip was bruised, but that should heal fairly fast and well. He has a slight fever due to the multiple injuries he sustained, but we expect that to go down soon. Right now he's asleep."

The Team sat there in complete silence. Hearing the many injuries Robin received made their hearts sink, but they were grateful he was going to be okay.

"Robin will be out of commission for quite a while," Black Canary said. "I've seen how he is when he's not allowed to be part of the action. He'll be pretty upset."

"Well then we'll just have to cheer him up!" Megan said happily.

"Easier said than done," Black Canary smirked as she walked off. "You can go see him after you're done cleaning yourselves up."

**BREAKLINE**

Robin awoke to a beeping sound he was pretty familiar with. It was coming from a heart monitor, which meant he was in a hospital. The Boy Wonder slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in a dimly lit hospital room at Mount Justice. He was no longer in his Robin uniform; instead he was in a white t-shirt and some black gym shorts, and he had his sunglasses on instead of his mask. His legs were mostly covered up by a white blanket, and he could feel the tight bandages wrapped around his ribs underneath his shirt. There was also an I.V. in his hand pumping a clear liquid through his veins.

Robin slowly tried to sit up, wincing when his ribs flared up in pain. Before he could even get halfway up into a sitting position, someone stopped him.

"Don't even think about it."

Robin turned towards the door of the infirmary to find Batman watching him.

"You have four broken ribs, so I suggest not moving," he said as he walked over to the bed. Robin slowly lay back down, smirking.

"I figured you'd catch me," he smiled. The Boy Wonder tried to stretch out his legs and was disappointed to find that he couldn't even move his left one. Slightly shocked, he slowly (as to not jar his already broken ribs further) moved the white blanket off of his legs. A white cast went from his toes all the way to just past the middle of his thigh, preventing any movement in his knee.

Robin groaned. He _hated_ having broken bones. He remembered a few years back when he had broken his arm in a fight against the Joker and was banned from doing any acrobatics or training. The worst part was the fact that if he went out on patrol, Batman would make him stay behind if the situation was too difficult to handle with one arm only. A broken leg took it to an entirely new level. He couldn't even walk now without crutches! And he couldn't use crutches with broken ribs. So basically he had little to no mobility for the next few _weeks_.

Batman jarred him from his thoughts. "I know the next few weeks are going to be tough on you, but if you want to continue working with me and on the Team, then you need to let yourself heal."

Robin sighed. "I know. I just can't stand not helping and not doing anything. I don't want the others baby-ing me..."

"They won't," the Dark Knight reassured him. "I actually need to talk to you about the Team."

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow. Were they okay?

"Yeah, I was going to ask if any of them were hurt."

His foster father shook his head, and Robin let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for any of his friends to be injured while they were trying to rescue him.

"None of them were injured. But I need to talk to you about something else. I have an important conference that I have to go to, and I'll probably be gone for a week and a half or so," Batman said. "I won't go if you feel you aren't well enough."

Robin almost laughed (but didn't- once again he remembered he had broken ribs). "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine."

His foster father just smirked at him. "Since you're so positive you'll be fine without me, here are your options- you can either stay at home with Alfred, or you can stay here with your friends. Either way you will not be training or going on patrol or missions, just so you know."

Robin silently contemplated over his choices. If he went home, Alfred would cook him good food and watch him like a hawk. If he stayed here with his teammates... Well the food wouldn't be as great, but he'd at least_ be_ with the Team. But if he stayed with the Team he'd just want to be more active, and then he'd get in trouble.

Why was it so hard to decide where to be bored at?

"This is going to be the most boring six weeks of my life..." Robin mumbled to himself.

"If this helps you in making your decision at all- I was going to give Alfred some time off if you wanted to stay here with your friends," Batman said.

"Alfie needs a break," the raven-haired boy said with a smile. "I'll stay here."

Batman pulled his cowl down, revealing the face of his civilian persona, Bruce Wayne. He put a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Richard," he said. "I know the next few weeks will be difficult, but staying here might make it a little more tolerable. I even heard Roy will be coming over. After he found out what happened, he's pretty worried. I think it'll do him some good to talk with you."

Robin gave Bruce the best smile he could possibly give. He knew Bruce was right, and he _was_ glad Roy was coming, but there was still a depressing feeling that lingered. No training, no patrolling, no missions, no being active. DEFINITELY not the Boy Wonder's 'thing'. On top of that, his friends would probably get a long pep-talk from Bruce-well, Batman- about how careful they would have to be around him, and the last thing he wanted was to be baby-sat.

All of the stress from his injuries and hearing what he wasn't allowed to do had made Robin pretty worn out. Bruce easily detected he was tired and helped Robin carefully lie back down.

"Get some more rest. Black Canary and Green Arrow have volunteered to stay here for the next week, along with the usual Red Tornado, so call them if you need anything. Black Canary should be here soon to give you some pain medication."

Bruce ruffled Robin's ebony hair and pulled his cowl back on. He made his way towards the door, but turned around before he walked out. "The rest of the League will be checking in periodically. Behave."

Robin smiled. "I will." And with one last quick smile, the Dark Knight left.

As soon as Batman was gone, Robin slumped his shoulders in defeat and his happy expression vanished. For a while he just stared at his hands, feeling sad and angry. Why did this have to happen to him? If he had been Conner he could have taken the hit without a scratch. If he had been Wally, he could have gotten out of the way. If he had been Kaldur, he probably could've been hit and barely suffered any injuries. If he were Megan, he could have easily moved the beam out of the way, and if he were Artemis, he could have shot some sort of arrow that would have cushioned the fall of the beam. But no, he had to have a broken leg and broken ribs because he wasn't any of them. However, he _was_ able to stop an explosion that probably would have almost killed them all from going off- but he had to carry all of the physical evidence that he was a thirteen year old kid who could get hurt easily. Robin was pulled from his angst-y thoughts when Dinah, a.k.a Black Canary, walked into the room.

"Brought you some pain medication. I figured you'd need it soon."

The Boy Wonder nodded and subconsciously rubbed his chest, which was beginning to throb. Black Canary handed him some pills and a glass of water, and Robin took them gratefully.

"Thanks Auntie D," he said.

"No problem," she responded. The elder hero noticed how Robin's shoulders were slumped and his usual happy personality wasn't shining through. That wasn't right- Robin was probably the happiest kid she'd ever met, despite his terrible past.

"Are you alright, Richard?" At the sound of his real name, the thirteen-year-old looked up.

"What? Oh- yeah, I'm fine," he said in a monotone voice.

Black Canary looked at him suspiciously, but seemed to let it go because she smiled at him and then walked out of the room.

Now that he was out of commission for so long he knew he would probably be the most bored person on Earth. A thirteen-year-old-acrobat who could only stand still for so long with a broken leg and broken ribs? Those things just did _not_ go together. He was mostly upset with himself for being so vulnerable and getting hurt so easily, and now he was left with the consequences.

The Boy Wonder was most certainly NOT feeling the aster.

**BREAKLINE**

About an hour after Black Canary left, Robin was awoken from a nap by a knock at the door. He yawned and managed to say "come in" at the same time. He wasn't surprised when Wally came barreling in, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Rob! You had us worried there for a while," the Speedster said as he ran to Robin's bedside. The rest of the Team entered the room a few seconds later. Robin rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses, trying to wake himself up.

"Oops. Did I wake you up, buddy?" Wally asked. Robin was going to say it was fine, but Conner interrupted.

"I was _going_ to tell you he was still sleeping, but you ran off before anyone could say anything," the clone said with his usual straight face.

Robin smirked at the clone. "Sounds like something Wally would do."

The Team made themselves comfortable in the chairs that were placed around the room while Wally decided to sit next Robin on the hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" Kaldur asked. Robin wanted to say, 'I feel pretty bad and I can't do anything for the next few weeks, but other than that I'm fine', but decided it _might_ kill the mood.

"I'm alright," he said instead. "Sore and practically immobilized, but alright."

"We heard you'll be staying here for the next week and a half," Megan said excitedly. "We'll have so much fun!"

Robin sighed, and grabbed his chest when pain shot through it; his friends looking at him with concern.

"Just the broken ribs," he reassured them. He turned to Megan. "I don't know how much 'fun' taking care of me is," the Boy Wonder laughed with no real emotion.

Wally shook his head, a wide grin spread across his face. "Aw, cheer up Rob! We can still have fun!"

Robin shook his head. "Dude, I can't even walk. Heck, I can hardly sit up by myself and I don't even want to know how hard it will be to stand. I can't do anything!" he buried his head in his hands.

The others looked at each other with worried expressions. They'd never seen their friend so upset and unhappy. They had to cheer him up, whatever it took.

"Don't worry, Robin," Artemis piped in. "We'll make sure you're never bored."

The Boy Wonder looked up at his friends. They were all smiling, (even Conner) and he almost believed them, but he wasn't positive there was a way to make him happy while he couldn't be active.

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yeah... M'kay. Thanks."

Wally's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "First thing on the agenda," he said before speeding out of the room and returning milliseconds later with a bunch of different colored sharpies, "We have to sign your cast!" Robin just stared at him skeptically.

"Please?" the Speedster whined. The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes and uncovered his left leg, revealing the long, white, cast. **(A/N- Yes, I already mentioned he's wearing black gym shorts. Heheh!)**

"Dude, that's way legit!" Wally laughed before picking up the red and yellow markers. He immediately started drawing the lightning bolt symbol that he and Flash wore on their uniforms on the top of the cast where Robin's foot was. Megan flew over and used her telekinesis to pick up a blue, red, and green marker, and began drawing herself on Robin's knee. Artemis shrugged and walked over, taking two different shades of green and a black marker and began drawing a bow and arrow. Eventually Kaldur and Conner walked over; Kaldur writing "Get well" in some Atlantean writing, Conner trying his best to copy the Superman symbol that was on his shirt onto Robin's leg. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friends crowded around the bed, all of them drawing all over his used-to-be-white-cast.

"If you were a *little* taller it wouldn't be so crowded, Rob," Wally teased. Robin gave him his best bat-glare while Artemis elbowed Wally in the ribs.

Forty-five minutes later and there was almost no more white to be seen on the cast. Not only had the Team drawn themselves, but most of the Justice League as well. Robin even eventually drew a picture of Batman smiling like a fan-girl.

Wally turned to Robin after looking at all of the drawings. "So, Rob. How was that for entertaining and un-boring?"

Robin smirked at the crazy red head. "It was pretty whelming. But that was only forty five minutes. I have to keep this cast on for _six weeks."_

Wally just stuck his tongue out like a child. "Well I bet we can keep you entertained throughout all of that."

The Boy Wonder looked at his best friend skeptically. "So. Now what?"

"When are you allowed to leave the infirmary?" Kaldur asked.

"Before the day ends, I think. Canary wanted me to get some more rest." He yawned through the last part of his sentence. "Soon, hopefully."

The leader of the Team could easily detect how tired the little bird was and suggested he get some sleep. Kaldur motioned for the others to leave and turned to Robin before walking out of the door.

"With luck, you will be able to join us tonight. Wally wishes to play these 'video games'."

Robin gave one last smile, and then the door shut and he was alone, once again. He was kind of glad, though. His eyes were getting harder to keep open and his body ached, and sleep sounded fantastic. The Boy Wonder carefully leaned back onto the fluffy pillows, and before he knew it he was out like a light.

Black Canary walked into the infirmary two hours later to check up on the little bird. When she arrived he was sound asleep; still exhausted from the day's events. She quietly walked over to Robin, checking for any signs of discomfort or other problems. Black Canary noticed he would wince in his sleep occasionally and decided it best to give him a tiny bit more pain medication to ease the pain. After injecting more medication into Robin's I.V, the Boy Wonder stirred and woke up.

"Sorry. Robin. I didn't mean to wake you," Canary said. The younger hero smiled and shook his head. "Not your fault," he simply stated. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

Of course he wanted to leave; he was just as stubborn as his mentor. It_ had_ been a full twenty-four hours and Robin's condition had improved. The least she could do was let the boy be with his friends.

"Fine. But if you feel any more pain, tell me. Also, you need to take it easy. No training, no missions, no rough-housing with the Team. If I find you doing any of that, you'll be brought right back here. Understood?"

The Boy Wonder nodded his consent, silently thinking, 'Wow. Dinah is almost as scary as Bruce...'

Canary continued on. "Unfortunately you won't be able to use crutches until your ribs are healed more, so you have to use a wheelchair for now, or have someone help you.

The older hero almost laughed at Robin's face upon hearing he might have to be carried. Going from independent to depending on someone to provide mobility was obviously bothering him. She smiled sympathetically at the raven-haired boy.

"I'm going to tell the Team you'll be joining them. I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the room.

(Switching to Rob's POV)

Robin watched the older hero walk out of the room, disappointment drowning out his usual 'perky' personality. Could it get any worse? He couldn't do _anything_. Any hope the Boy Wonder had before was demolished. There was just _no way _his friends could entertain him for the next week he was staying at the Cave. Sure. He loved his teammates for trying, but this was torture.

Robin almost jumped when Wally suddenly ran in. The Speedster had a huge grin on his face.

"YES! You're finally done sitting in this boring infirmary! Now we can have some REAL excitement," Wally practically yelled at the top of his lungs. Robin just stared at the hyperactive teen.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "You're having doubts?"

"No, of course not," Robin tried to save himself, but the Speedster wouldn't buy it. Instead he just smirked.

"So, you want to go play video games or what?"

He sighed. Anything was better than sitting in the infirmary alone. Even if he didn't want anyone to help, he could suffer through his best friend helping him get to the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry bout' that."

Wally proceeded to help Robin sit up and slide his not-broken leg off of the bed.

"You alright?" Wally asked. Robin nodded in response. Then the Speedster carefully picked him up bridal-style, and headed towards the door. The Boy Wonder had never felt so pathetic in his life. He could have sworn his best friend was reading his mind because of the thing he said next.

"Dude, I'm just helping you out. No need to carry that embarrassed look on your face! Cheer up!" he said happily. Robin just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Well next time you break your leg and have to be carried like a baby, I'll remind you of what you just said to me."

Wally just laughed; Robin giving him the bat-glare in return. The Speedster carefully set Robin down on the couch and helped him prop his leg up and put some pillows behind his back. The others walked in seconds after.

"It's so great that you could join us, Robin!" M'gann smiled happily as she walked in with a bowl full of popcorn; Artemis trailing behind with even more snacks. The Boy Wonder put on his best smile and tried to cheer up for his friends' sakes.

The movie they had finally decided on after fifteen minutes of arguing (well mostly fifteen minutes of _Wally_ arguing) the Team had chosen Super Smash Brothers Brawl as the first video game of the evening. Robin was honestly excited. It was one of his favorites, and he loved watching a certain Speedster freak out every time he kicked his butt- which was pretty much all of the time.

After a quick run-through on how to play the game, the teens were ready to go. First Kaldur, Conner, Wally, and Robin played. The results of the grueling 5 minute match were pretty insane to say the least. Conner lost, mostly because he accidentally crushed one of the buttons, but he had managed to KO eight people. Next was Kaldur in third place. He had KO'd ten people, but repeatedly 'killed' himself six times by falling off the edge of the stage they played on. (Robin taught him to double-jump afterwards.) In second place was Wally. He had KO'd Conner and Kaldur twenty times; ten times each. However, ultimately Robin was the winner. He had KO'd Kaldur twelve times, Conner fifteen times, and Wally ten times, giving him a grand total of thirty-seven. The Team was shocked and was even more impressed when they discovered the Boy Wonder hadn't died _once_.

"Not fair!" Wally yelled when the results were in. "You hacked the game somehow, didn't you?"

Robin shook his head. Of course the Speedster thought he was cheating. Every time the two of them played video games, Wally thought he was playing unfairly, but Robin honestly just had legit gaming skills.

"Dude, I swear on my birdarangs that I am not cheating."

Wally gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it. "Alright! Who's up next?"

Artemis and M'gann decided to team up against the Boy wonder in hopes of defeating him.

Ten minutes later, the score was: Robin- 29 KO's. M'gann and Artemis: 1.

"You _have_ to be hacking it! There's just no way that's possible!" Wally shouted. "Let's do something else."

Robin cackled and winced when his ribs flared up in pain. What was that? The third? Fourth? Time he had forgotten he had broken ribs?

"Ow," he whimpered.

Wally was there in an instant. "You okay Rob?"

Robin nodded; the sharp pains subsiding into dull ones. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are any of you guys hungry?" he asked.

"It is getting close to dinner time," said Kaldur. "Perhaps eating is the best idea right now."

The Team decided on making homemade pizza. M'gann found a recipe and used her telekinesis to start pulling out ingredients from the fridge and pantry. Seeing that the Team was all gathering in the kitchen to help, Robin (while nobody was watching) slid his leg off of the couch and was attempting to stand when he heard a familiar voice.

"Nice try, buddy, but I don't think that's a smart idea."

Robin, not expecting someone to catch him and especially not expecting _that_ particular voice, reacted a little too quickly and tripped over his own leg. When he was sure he was about to kiss the ground, a big pair of arms caught him.

Robin looked up at his life saver. "Roy?"

The archer smirked down at him. "Were you just going to walk out of here by yourself?"

"I was just trying to stand. Ya know, make things a little easier so that nobody has to babysit me all of the time."

Roy shook his head. "That's not the case and you know it."

Wally walked back in a few seconds later. "Whoa!" he said when he saw his 'brother'. "Roy! Good to see ya!"

"Hey, Wally," the fellow red-head said. (**Whoa I just rhymed 3 words!)** Roy easily scooped Robin up in his arms and followed Wally into the kitchen.

"Really? Now _you're_ going to carry me around like a two-year old?" Robin's shouts could be heard before he even entered the kitchen.

Roy just ignored the thirteen-year old's cries of anger and set him down on a barstool while Wally grabbed another chair to prop up Robin's leg on. Eventually he got over being carried by Roy and instead busied himself with helping his friends finish making the pizza for dinner. While they waited for it to cook, the group of teenagers (and technically one young adult) told jokes and funny stories about each other. While Roy was telling *another* story about one of Wally's epic fails from when Roy, Wally, and Robin had first met, Robin started to drift off to sleep. Before he completely fell asleep, he was lost in a sort of hazy dream land. He could still hear his teammate's voices, but his thoughts weren't focused on the stories they were telling.

_'I feel so pathetic,_' he thought through his sleepiness._ 'I can't even stay awake for more than_ _four hours; I'm so exhausted. I'm so_ weak_.'_

There was just no way he could ever forgive himself for getting hurt. He was a burden to his friends now.

"Robin?"

What if something happened? What something terrible happened and his friends couldn't be the heroes they were because _he_ was holding them back? What if there was an emergency in Gotham that he couldn't take care of, and one of his teammates was injured by one of Gotham's worst criminals because _he_ couldn't stop them?

"Rob?"

What if he couldn't defend himself and one of his friends was injured- or even killed- saving _him_?

"Rob, wake up."

He would _never_ forgive himself. Never.

"Rob, come on dude, wake up!"

Robin woke with a start; almost falling off of his chair. "Gah!"

"Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you. You fell asleep," Wally smiled. "The pizza is ready."

Kaldur sliced the pizza while Roy handed the pieces out. The young heroes happily devoured the pizza (especially Wally who ate five slices in under four seconds) and told more stories, complained about bad teachers, and talked about recent missions. When Roy asked what happened during their last mission, Robin reluctantly told him how he got so beat-up.

"And now, I'm stuck in this cast for over a month. I guess I should be lucky it's summer and I don't have school," he finished groggily.

Roy looked at him skeptically. "Are you getting tired?"

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, a little I guess."

"Well it doesn't surprise me. You technically just got out of the infirmary today, so it's no wonder you're tired. Maybe it's time we all got to bed." The others nodded in agreement.

"Are you staying the night?" Robin asked the (red) archer.

"Yeah. No point in going back home tonight. It's the weekend, anyways."

The young heroes said their goodnights and retired to their rooms; Roy and Wally taking Robin to his. Once they made sure their little brother was comfortable, the two red heads went to bed as well.

The Boy Wonder, despite being so tired, couldn't fall asleep. He simply couldn't get comfortable. His cast made it impossible to bend his knee and it was irritating the heck out of him. Also, if he moved the wrong way, his ribs would flair up in pain. Robin gave up on getting rest for the time being, turned the light on and grabbed his laptop from off of his bedside table. Reconfiguring the Cave's security system would keep him entertained for the moment at least.

While he was in the middle of amping up the security, a red dot started blinking on Robin's computer screen.

'_What the…?'_

Suddenly the small dot grew and completely overtook the screen. A mix of numbers and letters went shooting out in all directions; and Robin knew what was happening- someonewas trying to hack into his computer. The power went out and the computer's voice rang out throughout the cave.

'_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.'_

Robin got to work, his hands flying over the keys on his laptop. Whoever managed to hack into the system he and Batman had created had to be pretty smart. The Boy Wonder had almost gotten the power back on when his computer shut down completely.

"Great!"

He needed to contact his friends, and since getting up and running out of his room wasn't an option, he hoped M'gann was there.

'_Miss M? Are you there?' _He was relieved to hear her voice, along with everyone else's.

'_Robin! What's going on?' _the Martian asked, frantic.

'_Someone hacked into the Cave's security, and now they're trying to break in-'_

Robin was cut off mid-sentence when a blast from behind practically threw him across the room. The ebony landed with a painful 'thump' on the ground, his ribs giving a jolt of pain. He slowly- painfully -got into a sitting position and propped himself up against the wall. Everything was all foggy from the dust, but he could make out three figures.

"Robin! How goes it?" a familiar voice asked. "I heard you were hurt and thought it'd be fun to come visit you! And looky here, I brought some friends along!"

Poison Ivy stepped out of the fog, followed by the Riddler and Bane. Robin had to admit- the sight of all three of them together made him nervous. He looked around, his eyes landing on the door- his only way out. He needed to get to his teammates.

Poison Ivy took notice of this and smiled evilly. "What? Are you wondering where your little friends are?"

Bane took a step forward. "Sorry, Boy Wonder, but they're a little bit… _distracted _right now."

'_Could this day get any worse?' _he thought to himself as the three villains approached him. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

**Yay! This is so freaking long! I love it! ;) Anyhoo, this will at the MOST be a three-shot. Sorry for the cliffy. It was too tempting! I honestly wasn't planning to add a big, huge, fight to the end of this, but figured it'd be fun to add something so intense to it. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are helpful!**

**-NerdGirl112**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**OH. MY. GOLLY. Thank you SO much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I wasn't expecting so many; you guys have made the past few weeks a lot less depressing. ;)**

**Sorry about the long wait... I had a lot of fun writing this, though!**

**So someone on here wrote a story that has the EXACT same title as mine; I don't really care, I just didn't want anyone to get confused. **

**Once again, thank you all so much! I wish I had more time so I could personally thank each individual, legit-ly awesome person who reviewed. :)**

**Warnings: Hmmmm... Well, there's serious Robin-Whumpage in this, but by now hopefully you already know that. ;D (Poor guy; I beat him up all the time... Heheh..)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Roy is NOT a clone. I'm not sure if I made that clear before...**

* * *

_'Could this day get any more worse?' Robin thought to himself as the three villains approached him. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, preparing for the worst._

As soon as Robin closed his baby-blue eyes, he remembered something- the rule that Batman had told him time and time again- _never_ go anywhere without your utility belt. He couldn't help but smirk when he remembered he had his 'secret weapon'.

The protégé of the Dark Knight wasn't going to be defeated_ that_ easily.

Robin pulled the golden utility belt out from underneath his hoodie, grabbed a few smoke pellets, and threw them at the villains. The room was filled with smoke immediately. The Boy Wonder could hear Poison Ivy screeching in anger, but ignored it and crawled/struggled for his life towards the door. A few hisses of pain escaped his lips as his broken ribs were jarred. He was grateful they were bandaged up, or they would be hurting a lot more. The cast on his leg was causing him to move slowly, however, and he was losing precious time.

"Where are you, boy?" Bane yelled from somewhere behind him. Robin crawled faster and threw a batarang behind him that exploded and would hopefully distract the villains just a little bit longe-

Suddenly he felt something wrap around the leg that wasn't broken and pulled him upside-down off of the ground. The Boy Wonder cried out as his ribs gave a jolt of pain, as did his leg. Looking up, he found a green vine was wrapped around his ankle; holding it with an iron grip. Robin pulled out a batarang and easily sliced through the plant, but forgot that he was being held twenty feet in the air and plummeted towards the ground below. Another vine shot out of the ground, but this time it wrapped around his arms and chest, his feet now dangling below him. The green plants tightened painfully and made it difficult to breathe and he could feel thorns breaking through his skin, and he could only hope they weren't poisonous. His ribs were being crushed even more, and the Boy Wonder thought for sure that his broken ribs might puncture a lung. Robin would've yelled out but could only gasp in pain because all of the air was currently being squeezed out of him. His vision began to swim from the lack of air. _'Can't..._ _hold on... much longer!'_ he thought.

Just when he was sure he was done for, an arrow shot from somewhere in the smoke filled room and hit the vine wrapped around him.

"Gah!" Robin yelled as he plummeted towards the ground. He caught a glimpse of yellow dart into the room, and right before he hit the ground Kid Flash caught him.

"Gotcha!"

Robin took a moment to catch a breath and then thanked his best friend. Kid ran out of the room and hid in an empty hallway.

_'Aqualad! You there?_' He said through the mental link.

_'I am here. Have you found Robin?'_ their leader responded.

Robin would've answered Aqualad himself, but his chest was throbbing from being squeezed and it hurt to talk. He saw Kid Flash look at him with concern before answering.

_'Yeah, he's here. But he's in a lot of pain. Unfortunately, Ivy did some damage before I managed to get there,'_ Kid paused to take another look at his friend. _'He has a bunch of scrapes and cuts from the thorns on Ivy's plants, and I have no clue if they're poisonous or not. He'll need medical attention.'_

Kid Flash ran to the Cave's kitchen and hid behind the counter, carefully propping Robin up against the refrigerator. The Boy Wonder slumped against it, eyes shut. All he wanted to do was sleep, which was ironic since he couldn't even get comfortable a few minutes earlier. It was like his best friend could sense his tiredness and gently shook his shoulder.

"You okay, Rob?"

"M' just really tired," he responded and wasn't surprised when his words came out slurred.

His best friend's eyed widened. "Come on man, you can't fall asleep on me now." Red Arrow suddenly appeared at Kid's side.

"How is he?"

Robin closed his eyes while Kid Flash explained his injuries. It was too hard to keep his eyes open. Besides, he'd only keep them closed for a moment. He could barely hear his 'brothers' worried voices through his sleepy haze. Suddenly someone was gently shaking him on the arm and Robin squinted up at the figure- Red Arrow.

"Sorry bud. No sleeping right now." He gave the older red head the best Bat-glare he could muster up.

Another explosion went off elsewhere in the cave, making the walls rumble. Red Arrow turned to Kid Flash.

"We should probably move soon."

Kid nodded and Red Arrow carefully scooped Robin up in his arms. Robin didn't protest at all.

The heroes made their way stealthily out of the kitchen. Robin had to fight to keep his eyes open. There was obviously something on the thorns of Ivy's plants to make him so tired, and he doubted it was poisonous. The villains probably just wanted to capture him, the usual. But how did they even know where the cave was?

Robin didn't have much time to think about as an explosion went off just to the right of the three teens. Fiddler was standing where the wall used to be, six of his goons standing next to him, aiming some type of strange guns at them. Roy and Wally froze, eyes narrowing. Robin helped his brothers out by grabbing some smoke pellets out of his utility belt at a speed that would make Flash jealous and threw them at the goons' feet. Smoke filled the room and they took the opportunity to escape.

As they ran down the hall, Robin vaguely heard Arrow ask, "Is the mind-link or whatever it's called up?"

The raven-haired boy didn't hear Kid Flash's answer. Instead he closed his eyes, finally giving in to the darkness.

* * *

_'Aqualad! Are you there?'_

The Atlantean used his water-bearers on a thug, knocking the man out cold.

_'Yes, I am here,'_ he said as he looked around to see how the others- Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy- were fairing. As of the moment they were all fine, but only because they had been evenly matched/numbered with the thugs. The leader didn't know how many more would come.

_'How is Robin?'_ He asked. The last he'd heard Robin had been pretty beat up. He heard Arrow curse.

_'He's completely unconscious. I think there was something on Ivy's thorns that caused him to pass out. Kid Flash and I were trying to find you to regroup. Robin will need to be protected at all times now._'

Aqualad ran to Miss Martian's side to help her with a goon. _'Rendezvous with us in the training room. We will regroup and try our best to give Robin some sort of medical attention. Hurry.'_

Superboy and Artemis took out the last three men in the room. Aqualad nodded and took off down the corridor that would lead them to the training room, the others following closely behind.

Kaldur opened the door to the training room; signaling the others to go inside. With one last check to be sure no one was following them, he went inside as well. The sight in front of him, however, was not one that he really wanted to see ever in his life. Red Arrow was sitting with an unconscious Robin carefully cradled in his arms. Kid Flash was sitting next to him and was staring worriedly at the thirteen year old. Robin looked terrible. He had many cuts all over his body, and he seemed to be uncomfortable even in his unresponsive state.

Aqualad knew he was responsible for getting his teammates out alive. He needed a plan, and fast. From the looks of it, Robin needed medical attention, which meant they had a limited amount of time. Most of the Justice League was away, which meant there was no calling them for help. By the time they *did* get some sort of transmission asking for help it would be too late.

It was up to them to save Mount Justice and their own lives.

The Atlantean turned to Superboy. "Superboy- listen for anyone who is approaching." He turned to the others. "We need a plan. Unfortunately, we cannot leave the mountain until these villains are stopped. We must hurry," he added with a worried glance towards Robin.

"How about a distraction of some sort?" Kid suggested. "If we can separate them, they'll be less powerful."

Artemis smirked at the red-head. "Wow, you're actually thinking for once?" The Speedster was about to retaliate, but Aqualad held up his hand. The last thing they needed was to start fighting each other.

"Good idea, Kid. You and Superboy will be our distraction. Artemis, Red Arrow and I will ambush them."

"What about me?" Aqualad turned to face Miss Martian, who was looking at him expectantly. "You have a very important job as well. Keeping Robin safe." Aqualad gave a worried glance towards the youngest member, but then his expression became serious again. "Could you keep us linked up as well, just in case?"

The Martian looked at the unconscious thirteen-year-old and nodded. "Got it."

"Alright," the leader said. "Let's go." Red Arrow deposited Robin into Miss Martian's waiting arms and began heading out the door. Before leaving, Kid flash glanced back at the Boy Wonder. Red Arrow put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the two red heads followed the others out.

When Robin came to, the last thing he expected to see was a green girl staring down at him with worried eyes. He also didn't expect to be in the training room at Mount Justice.

"Miss...M?" He said and was disappointed that his voice came out barely above a whisper. Then he was aware of the pain- it coursed through his entire body, making it difficult to concentrate. His chest felt like there was a one hundred pound weight sitting on it, and every time he took a breath sharp pains would shoot through his ribs. His leg was throbbing and he had little cuts all over his body from Poison Ivy's plants. On top of all that, he was freezing and couldn't stop his body from shaking.

"It's okay, Robin. We're safe for the moment," Miss Martian said in a calm voice. The Boy Wonder tried to sit up, but the pain was too much and Miss Martian gently pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't move too much," she said seriously. "You're badly hurt, and no one wants you to become injured any further. How is the pain?" She asked with a worried glance.

As if on cue, an intense pain shot through Robin's ribs and he winced. "It's definitely there." Looking around, the ebony noticed no one else was around. "Where are the others?"

"They came up with a plan to stop Ivy, Bane, and Riddler. They left a few minutes ago." The Martian sighed. "We can only hope they'll succeed."

Robin had been in these situations plenty of times. Putting your trust in someone else to get an important job done was hard, but in the end, that's usually what saved the day. There were many times when Batman would make him sit around and wait. It killed him to know that he couldn't be there to help, but he always had hope. He smiled weakly up at the green girl. "Don't worry, Miss M. They'll be fine."

She returned the smile gratefully.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Kid Flash was ready to kick some_ serious_ butt. He'd had it! His best friend had already been injured just a day and a half earlier, and now he was hurt yet _again_ because some stupid villains had decided to ambush them on their _own_ territory. He knew Robin would need some sort of medical attention. Sure, he was probably the toughest thirteen year old he knew, but he wasn't invincible. Heck, he didn't even have powers! All the more reason for Kid Flash to take the villains down faster.

He and Superboy quietly made their way down one of the Cave's many long corridors. They were the distraction (and the red-head wasn't one bit surprised). Kid Flash was happy to do everything in his power to take these baddies down for his friends' sakes. A few steps later and they reached the end of the hallway, which opened up into the kitchen/living room. With a quick nod to the clone, Kid Flash ran into the open area directly in front of Poison Ivy.

"Hey lady! You have some seriously ugly, green friends. But hey, that's probably the best you could do, right?" The distraction worked easily; the villainess whirled around to face the speedster with a furious look on her face.

"What did you just say about my babies?" Kid Flash nearly gagged at the fact that she referred to the horrendous creatures as 'babies'.

"You heard me!" He taunted. Superboy then ran out and found Bane on the other side of the room. "And what about this guy?" He laughed. "I mean, do you wear that bizarre mask to hide your ugly face or something?" Bane growled and clenched his fists in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Kid Flash and Superboy looked over to find the Riddler standing on the opposite side of the room with a big smile on his face. "No need to fight! How about a little riddle instead?" He smirked, eyes narrowing into a sadistic glare. "The more you have of it, the less you see! Do you know the answer?"

The Speedster looked over at Superboy, totally confused. He excelled in science, not_ riddles_. That was totally Rob's area...

"This is ridiculous!" He practically yelled. Kid flash turned towards the Riddler, preparing to charge when Superboy shouted, "Wait! I think I know what it is! It's darkne-"

Suddenly, all of the lights went out. Kid Flash couldn't see_ anything_, not even his hand, which he was currently waving frantically in front of his face.

"Good job, boy! You might have figured that out faster than the Man of Steel could have! Good job," the Riddler's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Kid heard Superboy yell in outrage at the villain's comment.

_'Um, guys, are you there?_' He asked through the mental link.

Aqualad responded immediately. _'Yes, we are here. Unfortunately none of us can see clearly, so we will not be able to assist you right away.'_

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down onto his eyes, turning them on to their night-vision setting_. 'My goggles make it possible for me to see,'_ he told the others. Superboy joined in a second later_. 'My 'super'- hearing will help me. Also, my vision is a lot better as well. I can see pretty clearly even though it's dark.' _

"That wasn't the only riddle I have for you," Riddler's voice rang out. "Here's another:

I am always hungry,

I must always be fed,

The finger I touch

Will soon turn red. What am I?" He finished in a crazy voice.

Kid Flash raised his eyebrows in confusion. He almost thought the answer could be himself (with his fiery red hair and amazing appetite and all), but he highly doubted it.

"What? No guesses? Come on, you kids can get this!" After a moment of silence, the Riddler had apparently grown impatient with them not being able to find the answer. A laugh echoed around the pitch black room, and although Kid Flash had night vision on, he couldn't find Riddler anywhere in the room.

"You kids are so_ boring_," the villain sighed. "The answer is_ fire_."

The Speedster's eyes widened in shock. They were going to set the mountain on _fire_? Suddenly Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Artemis were at his side, each of them ready for a fight.

_'What the heck does that mean?'_ Kid Flash said telepathically and turned to face his teammates although they couldn't see him clearly. _'He's going to light something on fire?'_

Aqualad already had his water bearers ready in his hands; prepared to put out any fire that would come their way.

_'I do not understand exactly what he means,_' the Atlantean thought_. 'Perhaps he is using it as a figure of speech-'_

Then, there was an unexpected voice in everyone's head.

_'Found the fire you guys were looking for!'_ The voice was weak and not very loud, but it was there. And it was none other than Robin's.

"What?" Kid Flash said out loud before he could stop himself. "What do you mean you found it?"

Ivy's, Bane's and Riddler's laughs echoes throughout the mountain. "Oh, you thought the fire was going to be_ here_," Ivy laughed. "No, no, we wanted to make it a little more... entertaining."

_'Ignore her!'_ Robin said telepathically_. 'The point is, Miss M's going to pass out any second and I'm going to try and get us both out of here, but I might need some help.'_

_'Robin!_' This time it was Red Arrow's voice that rang out in everyone's heads. _'You're in no condition to even attempt to get the both of you out.'_

Aqualad spoke next_. 'Red Arrow is right,' _he said sternly_. 'Please, try and stay where you are. We are on our way.'_

The Atlantean looked at Kid Flash and nodded. The red head was off in an instant to save his little brother.

* * *

**Woooooow. I really don't like how that ended, but if I added more, I probably would've finished the story… ;) **

**Grrrr! I hate how Young Justice's schedule is so crazy! It just randomly goes on hiatus in the middle of the season… No biggy. -_- **

**Anyhoo, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting (I don't think that's a word, but whatever), etc., you awesome people have totally made my self-esteem shoot higher than the sky. :)**

**-NerdGirl**


End file.
